Shadow Mercenary: Old Lies Die Hard
by ShadowMercenaryWriter
Summary: Series continues with a guest appearance by the wielder himself Jackie Estacado. Would this be a family reunion or a bloody brawl?


_**Shadow Mercenary**_

_**Old Lies Die Hard**_

_**2010**_

_**~Prologue~**_

_**Last time we left our young heroine, it was left after the event of her 21st birthday, basically after 'Descendant Crisis'. It lead us to a whole new story that was never seen before. Which leaves Mackenzie finding more about her family. Bearing The Darkness and being a female host, she digs through her family history with the help of her mentor and college teacher Mr. Lawrence Domonick.**_

_**"I remember the night of my 21st birthday. That was the first time I died."-Jackie Estacado**_

_**~Family Fortune~**_

_**Everyday seemed like forever. I kept visiting Ollivia and Waren's graves each day but I kept thinking they died too soon. They lived for a long time, longer than I even know. Sonatine had taken away something very dear to me, I felt so fragile in my heart. But one thing that'll always be a memory. A memory I'll never forget. I wish I could have my adoptive parents rest in peace, not their souls stuck in a bracelet for eternity. To me, they were my real parents. **_

_**"I'll find a way to have you two have a safe spot in paradise, a place in heaven. I know being in a jewel isn't what you call home. I'll fight only for you. For the twenty-one years you raised me, you did the right thing." I place the flowers on their graves and tried to hold back tears. "I love you mom and dad."**_

_**I stand back up and walk out of the cemetary. The winds blew at my face and trees were swaying in the breeze. Many things ran through my head as I walked out. I had no family left, no siblings. Nothing. I know that my mentor Lawrence was like a grand-father to me, he helped me get a place of my own in a safe spot in New York City. It was my home all of my life. My teenage years was nothing but shit since Stela Grundy made my life hell. I always been that missing spot in the crowd in my school years. Mostly in high school and last two years in college. She almost buried me alive at Trinity Cemetary, reason why? Heh. She hated my guts since day one, she was jealous of my looks and also did all she can to make people turn against me but she failed. Her parents are very kind to me, but think that the mother's aunt was the cause of Stela's obnoxious behavior. What do I say about that? Fuck it. **_

_**I walk back inside the apartment I live in and I slump down to my dark-lit living room. But I know I'm not alone. The darklings that do my bidding often love to do stuff for me. Still getting used to it though.**_

_**"Hey boss, how was your walk?"**_

_**"Walk? She went to visit her parents' grave you moron!"**_

_**I looked at them as they stopped arguing. I bend over to undo my sneakers and take them off. I just want to forget everything, but I can't. One darkling took off my socks and started rubbing my feet.**_

_**"Ya seem down."**_

_**I flinched a little bit when he rubbed my foot. His claws hurt. "Let's just say I'm still getting used to the powers and pissed that Sonatine took away my only family."**_

_**"Pissed about that still, huh? Ya know, there is someone like ya. Jackie is his name. A former mob hitman, we know him very well."**_

_**The darkling started telling me about Jackie as he started putting my feet in a bowl of warm water while the others filed my nails. Jackie is my cousin apparently. I doubt he knows I exist. "He seems like the guy to never meet in a dark alley. And since when do you guys give pedicures?"**_

_**They all grin at me with their yellow sharp teeth. "We aim to please our boss. So far, you're the first female with full portion."**_

_**After a few hours, I went back out to meet up with my mentor. I recieved a text that he had something important. I arrive at the university and Lawrence came over to me with papers.**_

_**"Mackenzie, I think you're going to love the news."**_

_**I was puzzled. "What's the good news, Lawrence?"**_

_**He gave me a smile. "It appears that your so-called cousin is in Sierra Munoz. It's in Central America. I managed to make some calls and I was able to get a plane ticket for you."**_

_**Sierra Munoz? What the hell is that place? He hands it to me as I looked through the papers. Looks like I'll be taking a vacation. And maybe confront Jackie.**_

_**It was a long flight to that place, but I made it there around 5:00pm. It was near sundown and I step off the plane exhausted a bit. But I go check into a hotel that Lawrence had reserved for me. I walked around as the wonderful place. Hearing people speaking another language, but I had studied numerous languages during my summers since I was 12. I managed to ask one local citizen if he has seen Jackie Estacado. He tells me that he was in town this week. I went around to look for him, the street lights turn on which meant it was getting dark. I looked down the street and I see a man standing in a suit. Probably one of the expensive kind. I watched his movements closely and I saw him walk into an alley. My curiousity lead me to where he walked in and when I reached there, I was grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall. I look up to see it was the man, but no ordinary man. My cousin Jackie Estacado.**_

_**"Well well, what do we have here?" Then I saw glowing eyes stand in the shadows behind him.**_

_**"Is this a way you treat women? I just came for a visit."**_

_**He stared at me coldly which made a chill go down my spine, he pushes me outside the alley and I land on the ground.**_

_**"Visit? Or are you here to kill me? I sense you aren't any normal woman." Then I saw armor cover up his body, something similar like mine. I let the armor cover up my body also and I stand on my feet.**_

_**"Heh, this would be interesting. Darkness versus Darkness." He smirked and we both clashed our blades at each other.**_

_**~Bloody Brawl: Darkness vs. Darkness~**_

_**This wasn't I expected. So much for visiting a cousin. This fight might not end well, but each hit we made, it was a stab, clash or any other attack. Jackie seemed to know of these powers more than I did. But I threw in what I got.**_

_**"Didn't know there were bitches in the bloodline. If you have the powers or did Sonatine make a copycat."**_

_**I slam my fist into his gut to knock him off me. "I guess you didn't even know you had a cousin did you?"**_

_**There was a lot of punching, kicking and darkness demon tentacles or tendrils in the fight. We bled or even tried to stab each other. He knocks me into a wall and it created a crater in it. I lunge at him and tackled him into the ground. We rolled on the ground in the dirt, trying to choke our necks. The battle went on until it was fully night time and people on the streets watched us fight. All I know is we were both out of breath, and i collapsed on top of him but I pushed myself off him. He stared at me as the metal mask uncovered his face. **_

_**"You're pretty good I'll give ya that. I don't think I ever got your name. You look a bit old to be a kid."**_

_**I looked at him exhausted. Some scrapes on my face, but I watched him put his hand on my face and before I knew it, I was healed. "My name is Mackenzie Estacado. I turned 21 five weeks ago and I'm actually your cousin. I inherited the same powers as you, but Sonatine chose my destiny."**_

_**His eyes widened and he turned to face me. "He made you a host of the Darkness, too. Was he aware that you're...well a girl?"**_

_**I nodded. "He knew it the day I was born. He put his observants Ollivia and Waren in exile to raise me and adopt me. they're the only family I had. But..." I felt tears fill my eyes when i reached that part and Jackie looked at me.**_

_**"What happened to them, Mack?"**_

_**I look at him now tears streaming down my face. "Sonatine murdered them. I have no one left."**_

_**I saw his face frown through the tears. But he wraps his arms around me for comfort. "I'm sorry to hear that. C'mon, how about we go get a drink?" He helps me back up and brushes dirt off me. I was old enough to drink now, so we went to a bar to talk a little bit more.**_

_**We returned to the states and somehow, we bonded. He was more than a cousin, but like a brother I never had. He did tell me about how he spent his life working as a hitman for the Franchetti crime family. It's really interesting to learn about your family, though the Franchettis' wasn't like a family. I showed Jackie around my apartment and he liked it.**_

_**"I can see you're a 'neat freak'"**_

_**I quirked an eyebrow. "I have to keep the place spotless, Jackie. The Land Lord would have my head if it was messy and crawling with freaky demonic goblins."**_

_**He laughed and sits down on the couch. "If he knew what was coming, they'd eat him. So, got any grub around here?"**_

_**Tsh, it surprised me he asked that. But he is a guest in my humble home, so I go over to look into the fridge and I noticed it was half empty. I muttered and cursed under my breath. I turn over to Jackie. "Hope you're up for take-out. Darklings got into my fridge again."**_

_**He laughed and gets up to walk over. "I know a place we can go. I have a friend who works there, too."**_

_**He showed me this Italian style restaurant and the smells made my nostril hairs stand on ends. Ok, too much information, but the food smelled delicious. We sat down near the window where the streets were filled with cars. But while we ate, my powers started...well...it kept acting up all of a sudden and I somehow heard everyone's thoughts. And I mean EVERYONE. Jackie quickly ran to my side and helped me up.**_

_**"Mack? Mack what's wrong?"**_

_**I felt like I heard the whole entire world talking in my head. When I couldn;t take it anymore, a little bit of blood dripped from one of my nostrils in my nose and I fainted.**_

_**~Broken Pieces~**_

_**I open my eyes and I found myself inside a kitchen on a counter top. I sit up holding my head and I see a rolled up tissue inside my nose. I turn to look over, I see Jackie talking with a man. But he turns his head and walks over to hug me.**_

_**"Mack, thank God you're okay."**_

_**"Cuz, what happened?"**_

_**Then I saw the man walk over to me carrying a glass of water.**_

_**"Here ya go. You looked like something stun ya back there. Jackie had to carry you to the kitchen and I had to close early."**_

_**Butcher Joyce was the name of Jackie's friend. I felt like my head was pounding and I still heard thoughts. It sounded like a mix of a thousand voices, but when Jackie placed a wet cloth over my forehead, I heard his thoughts. I heard everything and I mean everything. There was nothing bad about me being his cousin, he sounded thankful. But something else that the Darkness made me hear. Seems that my own cousin had a few women in his life. Love life I mean. Jenny Romano, Sara Pezzini and Will Vandom. Women. He had a connection with Sara and Will somehow, but couldn;t figure out what.**_

_**"[Jackie is hiding something from you, Mackenzie...]"**_

_**No. I didn't want to know. I am highly respectful to other people's privacy. No! Damn it!**_

_**"Who is sara and Will?" Stupid...stupid stupid stupid!**_

_**Then, there it was. I saw Jackie's expression change as he looked down. Butcher steps away from him. **_

_**"Sara and Will are women I...uh...have connections with. That's none of your business."**_

_**He sounded pissed at the last part. He started headed for the door and I got up to follow him. It was storming outside and the rain lightning struck and everything.**_

_**"Jackie wait I'm sorry!"**_

_**He turns to look at me coldly now. The same look he gave me when we first met. "Why? So you can butt in and ask more fucking questions?"**_

_**I could hear the Darkness laugh in my head. It kept trying to push me to ask Jackie, I resisted. But I could hear him curse under his breath. He turns to look at me.**_

_**"Things were a lot better if we didn't meet. I was better off alone. I always have."**_

_**That pissed me off. All this time I thought I had a family. I guess not. Without hesitating, I raised my hand and slapped Jackie across the face really hard. He held his face afterward and looked at me. I shook my head.**_

_**"Don't bother saying another word. You already shown your true colors. You're a prick, Jackie." Then, I stormed off through the rain and disappeared leaving Jackie getting drenched.**_

_**~Mind of a Wielder(Jackie)~**_

_**Wow. Never realized Mack could slap me that hard. But I got a feeling I fucked things up and I pissed her off. I know she was asking me questions about the women in my life, but I know it wasn't her asking. I didn't even know she is my cousin to begin with. I thought most of my family was dead. Guess I was wrong. I better find out more about my own cousin that I never knew existed. I must say, she fights pretty well. Butcher caught me before I made my way downtown.**_

_**"Jackie, what did you do?"**_

_**Heh. She started it. "What do you mean what did I do? She started it the argument."**_

_**He shook his head in disbelief. "Yes, I know, but ask yerself. Did she start it or did this Darkness force her? Ya both have the same powers ya know."**_

_**"You kidding? She nearly kicked my ass in Sierra Munoz. I must say she got some good fighting skills and self defense. I'll have to find out more about her."**_

_**"Then I suggest you go to City Hall. They might have somethin' on her. But be careful though."**_

_**"I will."**_

_**If there is a way to learn more about Mack, that might be it. I had to call for a taxi cab to drive down there since it's on the opposite part of town. The driver pulls over and I get in.**_

_**"Where to, partner?"**_

_**"City Hall, please. And step on it."**_

_**He started driving and he talked as he drove through the rainy streets. "Ya seem in a rush."**_

_**I sighed and slumped in the back seat of the old cab. "Let's just say I found out I had a cousin and right now she's pissed off at me."**_

_**"Ooooh. Family trouble?"**_

_**"Don't ask."**_

_**It took about twenty minutes to reach the City Hall in this hell hole place. He pulls over and as I got out, I threw 2 twenty dollar bills at him. "Keep the change, pal."**_

_**He took the money and as I made my way towards the entrance, he shouted at me. "Want me to wait here?"**_

_**I turn my head and I motion my hand. "Nah, I'll be fine."**_

_**And with that, he drives off. I walk inside despite I was drenched. I walk up to the secretary and she was yapping her gums on the phone telling people to hold. I speak up as loud as I could so she can hear me.**_

_**"If you're done putting people on never-ending holds, can you help me with something?"**_

_**Then she finishes the calls and looks at me. "Can I help you, sir?"**_

_**"Do you by any chance have a file on Mackenzie Estacado?"**_

_**Then, she sets the headset down and moves from her desk to lead me to a room with everyone's records. She searched for the last names and pulled out a huge file on her.**_

_**"I can make a copy of everythin' if you want, sugah."**_

_**I can hear her smack her chewing gum and I nodded to her and she goes to make a copy of Mackenzie's file. She brings it back in a new file folder and she puts the original back in the cabinet and closes it.**_

_**"Don't tell anyone I helped you, otherwise my ass is fired."**_

_**"Yeah. Sure. But is this everything on her?"**_

_**"Birth records, school records, grades and everything. It was all put here before her adoptive parents died. God bless their souls in heaven."**_

_**Wha-what? They were dead? "How did they die?"**_

_**"Someone said that they were murdered by someone. No name was added. Their home has been condemned since."**_

_**Oh shit. Didn't realize Mack did have parents. God, I feel like an idiot.**_

_**"But if ya want to speak with one person who is also close to her, I suggest goin' to the university she went to. She graduated May of this year."**_

_**She had the brains. Whadda you know? "Mind giving me the address?"**_

_**The university she went to was still open. Good. The rain stopped and I walk inside through the hallways. The students there were goofing around. Looked to be my age. I made my way down the hall and I see the classroom of Dr. Lawrence Domonick. I knock at the door.**_

_**"Did you know class is over by now?"**_

_**I let out a grunt as I walk in. "I'm not a student in your class, sir."**_

_**Then, he smiles knowing the reason I was here. he too off his glasses and turns to look at me. "Ahh, now I know. Jackie Estacado is it? I heard great things about you."**_

_**Damn, since when did he know about me? "Didn't realize I was popular. Look, I need to speak with you. About Mackenzie."**_

_**Then, I saw his face change and he walks up in front of me. "Explain, Estacado."**_

_**"I have a copy of her files and I need to learn more about her. Mind looking it over?"**_

_**He takes the folder and puts it on his desk, thumbing through each paper. "Mackenzie is a bright student, Jackie. But wasn't very popular in high school. One girl named Stela Grundy had been the cause. Did everything she could to ruin Mackenzie's reputation."**_

_**"What a bitch."**_

_**"I couldn't agree more. Mackenzie was adopted four hours after she was born. Her birth parents died in an unknown death in a different reality. Sonatine's observants Ollivia and Waren saved her."**_

_**Sonatine? Why the hell is that guy even tampering with my cousin's life? "What else happened?"**_

_**"He sent them to exile. Ollivia is a seer and had forseen Mackenzie's prophecy. The Darkness is always chosen to male hosts throughout your family, but she is the first female host. He wanted to use Mackenzie as his pawn. Throughout Mackenzie's life however..." Then I see him pick up a few pages,"...She took different styles of martial arts and spent her time studying different languages. She even started college at 17."**_

_**Jeezus. Never realized she was a smarty. "Did she ever enjoy high school?"**_

_**He shook his head. "Couldn't even go to prom. Stela did some things and it forced Mackenzie to feel left out. But she did something to her on her 21st birthday."**_

_**"Tell me." I was desperate to know more.**_

_**"It was a terrible night, I'll give you that." I saw him pull a disk from his desk and placing it in his computer. "I had Melaney, Mackenzie's room mate place cameras in Trinity Cemetary incase. Stela and her group planned a cruel prank on young Mackenzie that night before her 21st birthday. She planned to bury her alive because Mackenzie had reported her for sleeping with other male students here on campus."**_

_**Figures. "Just for fucking other men?"**_

_**"Mind watching the lamguage?"**_

_**"Sorry."**_

_**He plays the video on his computer and there was Mackenzie walking through the cemetary, just minding her own business. Then it showed something else. A girl pushes her into an open grave and others came to help bury her. A voice came in the background and there was the teacher. He was yelling at them and bells could be heard in the background. Mackenzie's scream could be heard and she came crawling out of the grave furious and well...looked like the Darkness activated. he stops the video and looks at me.**_

_**"Now you see why?"**_

_**"Never realized she went through hell. Right now I feel guilty."**_

_**This time, he gave me a stern but angry look. "What did you do?"**_

_**"Here's the thing. I did meet her in Sierra Munoz. We kinda fought, but a couple hours ago me and her had an arguement. She read my mind, it pissed me off and well I told her off and she slapped me."**_

_**"From the sound of it, you deserved to be slapped."**_

_**Fuck him. But he is right. "How can I make it up to her?"**_

_**He puts the papers back in the order and into the folder. "Apologize to her, Jackie."**_

_**Apologize? Not my thing. But if I have to, I might as well. "Where can I find her?"**_

_**Then, I heard my darkling whisper to me on Mack's location. Cypress Hills Cemetary. Looks like me and Larry here need to find her. I see him pull out his keys from his desk. "I'll drive. She might be visiting her parents' grave, but their souls aren't where you think they are."**_

_**"Where are they if they're nt in heaven or gone to hell?"**_

_**"That bracelet she's wearing? Their souls are trapped inside the jewels on them. Sonatine was the one who murdered them after Mackenzie graduated college."**_

_**That son of a bitch did that? G**damn it! "We better find her. Take me to Cypress Hills Cemetary."**_

_**He then looked at me. Oh yeah, I forgot. "Please take me there."**_

_**"Good boy. Now off we go." I see him grab his coat and we walk out.**_

_**It was getting late already, but we arrived at the cemetary. And there she was. Mackenzie was sitting near a statue in shape of an angel looking as if it was grieving. I walk over and placed my hand on her shoulder, but she pushes away.**_

_**"Mack, I wanted to apologize."**_

_**"For what? Are you back to yell at me some more?"**_

_**Her voice sounded a mix of anger and it was cracking. She must've been crying I could tell. I sat beside her close to the statue. I saw what it was aiming for and there stood engraved stones on the grass. It said the following as I read it:**_

_**'Ollivia Anne Castiglione-Loving Mother and Watcher 1967-2010; Waren Brock Castiglione-Loving Father and Keeper 1967-2010. Loving Parents and In Remembrance.'**_

_**Damn, just damn. But I got a feeling those weren't their real years they were born, but hey nothing wrong with lying right? I lifted Mack's chin to look at me. Her eyes were bloodshot and it really hurt me to see her like this. I pull her in for an embrace and she started crying on my shoulder. Her tears were going to drench my suit, but as of that moment I didn't care.**_

_**"Everything will be okay. I assure you. If you're an Estacado by heart and blood, then we must stick together."**_

_**She then looks at me, she tried to smile, but her face was flushed up from crying. I help her up as we headed back to Larry's car and he was waiting. We had a lot of catching up to do.**_


End file.
